I May Have Overreacted
by Kewlio24601
Summary: Arthur had a bit too much to drink and the following morning Merlin has to deal with a trashed room, an underdressed Arthur, and way too much blushing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic. I hope y'all enjoy.

I own nothing. (Except this particular plot line [which in all honesty has probably already been done before too]). **Merlin is**; the characters, set, and the many/all other aspects of the show are **owned by BBC** among other people who I don't know the names of and who most likely work for the BBC anyway_. Again I am not one of them._

Note: I'm American so my English is slightly different than the Queen's version. I will not even attempt to actually write with an old English flair, believe you me it would be painful to read. Although, I do like the word "prat" and Merlin wouldn't be Merlin without it. (& I like to spell "color" like "colour")

Word count: 4,687

Warning: Slash (tastefully done if I do say so myself). It doesn't refer to any of the actual storyline.

- I rated it T for safety. There is nothing really explicit. It contains a few innuendos & references to the male anatomy.

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

I may have overreacted

I stood outside The Crown Prince's royal chamber with a tonic in hand for the unfortunate prince. I had prepared it earlier that morning in preparation for the massive headache the prince was sure to have after last night. Of course I wasn't alone when I made it; Gaius had been there to make sure I didn't make something that could accidently kill the man. As if.

You see last night there had been a very elaborate ball in honor of something I didn't really care enough about to remember. There had been wine, food, and dance. Did I mention wine? Arthur, being Arthur, decided that he was going to get trashed. He kept up his nonstop pace until I had to drag the prat back to his room sing a song about a man named Duncan.

If anyone asked the prince about his singing they might learn that he has a marvelous singing voice. Ask anyone else and you will hear an extremely different story.

I opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible. I managed to enter the room without anything exploding in my face so that was good. Sadly, however, the room was in utter shambles. I have no idea how the room looked like a war zone after I had spent a good portion of yesterday cleaning it. I blamed Uther. Why? Because he's Uther and I could.

The table had been tuned on its side and the chairs had been stacked off into a corner of the room. How the things hadn't fallen over was a mystery in and of itself; they were stacked really very high. The shirt and pants Arthur had been dressed in last night now resided in the fire place and, oddly, one of his boots sat on the windowsill.

The prince himself was laying face down into his bed. His right leg was hanging over the edge of the bed while a mountain of covers covered his other leg up to the middle of his back. His head was sandwiched between three large pillows and completely hidden from view. One of his arms was on top of the pillow clutching what looked to be a sock and the other one was curled around a forth pillow in a very interesting angle. Even like this he somehow managed to look regal. It was a very difficult task to pull off without a head.

I worked my way to the window without stepping on any clothes, which for some unknown reason had been taken from the armoire and spread rather intricately on the floor. I swore they were almost colour coded. Did that shirt just move? Yes, yes it did. That will just have to be ignored for now.

When I got to the window I found that it was open and if I squinted really hard I could see the other boot on the ground down below. That's just great.

After roughly an hour the room was more or less back to normal, save for the boot which as far as I was concerned was stolen by a bird before walked in. Most of the clothes that had been on the floor were now in a rather intimidating pile next to the dresser. It just seemed like too much work to actually put them back away. I mean I can do it later, maybe tomorrow, maybe. Plus he was going to make me wash it all anyways.

Amazingly enough I managed to pull all this off without waking his royal highness. Of course the chandelier could have fallen from the ceiling and Arthur wouldn't have budged an inch, probably.

Picking up the tonic from the table I made my way over to the sleeping prince. I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed the small puddle of drool that had become visible from this side of the bed. He was even snoring, softly, but still, he snored. I scratched the idea that he looked regal.

I gently removed the sock from Arthurs hand and carefully moved the arm to the heavy sleeper's side. After removing the two pillows from on top of Arthurs head and had begun wiping up the giant puddle with the sock when he finally began to stir.

"Mer_lin_" He managed to smile playfully and open his eyes for a whole two seconds before he winced. "My God, what happened? My head feels like someone hit me with a vase… is that how you woke me up Merlin?" The soft smile was cute and his raspy tone, I could have melted.

"Why would I ever do such a thing _sire_?" I took a step back and held the cup out towards a groaning Arthur who had started to roll onto his side. He sat up and took the cup. I couldn't help but notice his chiseled abs and chest lightly covered with blond hair when the covers pooled around his waist. He started to drag it to his mouth only to halt a mere centimeter from his mouth. He took a moment to look into the cup. I made sure that I was looking at his face before he looked at me.

"What is it?" He started rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"Just drink it."

"You drink it!" I dropped my smile because he was being very difficult and unappreciative.

"I'm not the one with a headache." If looks could actually kill his glare would have done it.

"Its colour is unsettlingly disturbing." He smelt it as if it was something dangerous. "Damn, Merlin! What in the world did Gaius put in here? I think it burnt my nose." I couldn't tell if he was actually being serious.

"Actually, I made it." I smiled what I hoped to be a reassuring smile but if the look on his face was anything to go by I think I failed. I tried not to let it get to me or let it show on my face at least, but it did hurt a little.

Arthur slowly stood with the drink in hand and shook his head. "It's not going to kill me is it?" His eyes narrowed at me and I met the glare head on. "No," I laced voice with an extra dose of sarcasm, angry, and the ever so useful eye roll. Then I sighed. "If it makes you feel better Gaius watched me the entire time."

Arthur begrudgingly threw back his head and swallowed the drink in one gulp. I rolled my eyes at his face. It was at this point that I noticed something that was both exhilarating and terrifying. Arthur stood there, directly in front of me as naked as the day he came into this world. I couldn't look away and I felt my face slowly becoming a very bright shade of red. I knew that I needed to look away soon, really soon, like right now soon. But before my head responded to my brain's urging Arthur finished his drink and looked over to me. Only after looking down at his own body did he notice what it was that I had been so distracted by.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice brought me right back to reality. I Gasped and covered my eyes with a hand.

"I'm sorry!" I slowly backed up and ended up tripping over my own stupid feet. I let out a small cry of pain as my arse hit the floor but I did manage to keep hand over my eyes. Thankfully I had missed a few pieces of Arthur's wardrobe and I had landed on them lightening my fall. Only a little though.

Arthur just laughed at me as he walked over to his armoire; I assumed that was where he was going. "I don't know what you're freaking out about. I mean, you've seen me without clothes before." That was technically true, but that didn't mean I ever really looked before. I was too afraid to actually do it. Besides there is a difference between getting the man's bath ready while he undressed behind something and seeing him stand a foot or two away in all his naked glory.

"Are you going to stay that colour for the rest of the day?" He could barely contain his laughter as I peeked through my hand to glare at him but only managed to blush a shade darker and firmly shut my eyes when I realized he still didn't have any clothes on. Maybe I should keep them closed permanently. I heard Arthur take a few steps toward me. I was sure I my face was glowing by now.

"Get up already." There was a pause as he waited for me to do something. I decided it was safer not to move, I just shook my head rather viciously, less likely for him to get a glimpse that I was already up. "You still haven't dressed me yet." His voice didn't hide his amusement of the predicament at all. I was not going to look, but bloody hell, the arrogant twit. "God, Merlin you can open your eyes. I have on my underwear. I swear" I slowly removed my hand but my eyes were definitely not going to be opened anytime soon. "Merlin, really."

"Can't you dress yourself? Can't you see I'm mentally scarred!" I'm sure it was a sight to see, me sitting on the floor knees to my chest, arms folded, and eyes firmly closed. But quite frankly I didn't care.

"It's really not that big of a deal." I could hear him folding his arms and rolling his eyes. What I didn't hear, however, was Arthur squatting down so we were at the same level. As it so happens I really didn't mean for Arthur to hear me when I mumbled "It's kind of a little big." It was when Arthur actually laughed at the comment that I opened his eyes to see the man right in front of my face, his forearms resting on his knees, hunched over so that are faces were right next to each other. I'll admit my eyes went a little cross. As a result I screamed and fell back onto the pile discarded clothes. Arthur was a lot closer than he should have been.

"Merlin is that why you're embarrassed?" the smugness in his voice was very irritating. He stood up and said "Is it going to be too hard for you to finish doing your job."

I sat up ready to respond to that with something extremely inappropriate but was cut off when I realized where exactly it as my head was in relation to Arthur's body. I swore my face was on fire by this point. When Arthur offered his hand to help me up I scoffed it off and crawled over to the dresser to get up there. I really needed to cool down a bit. Plus if I kept my back to him he was less likely to see something he really didn't need see.

"That was a very poor choice of words." I absent mindedly retorted as I made my way over to the dresser and Arthur went to sit on his bed. I managed to keep my back to him as I picked some casual clothes for him to wear, there were a few still inside, since had been given the day to relax and do as he pleased from his father. I threw a dark green shirt and black pants at him without turning around.

"I wasn't joking. You are going to dress me." My head whipped toward him and that smile on his face was just evil. He was enjoying my suffering way too much.

"You're a big boy. Do it yourself, for once." I quickly recovered. My body was under enough control by now so that I could completely face him. I crossed my arms and gave him my best "you big baby" look.

"That is no way to talk to me." He stood but didn't make any moves to put on the clothes. "And do you really need to pout?"

"I'm not pouting! You're the one acting like a child." Our stances were practically identical. Both glared at one another, arms crossed, our feet apart, and we stood as tall as we could. I was glad that I was an inch taller than the prat, it wasn't much but it was something.

"I think you saw that I am no child." I was floored by Arthur's nonchalant comment on this whole situation, and I'm sure my face betrayed it. Arthur dropped the clothes he had been holding and took a few steps towards me with that rather unnerving smirk. I refused to back up though, even if on the inside I knew I should run before this got any worse.

"You know Merlin," the way he spoke my name was sinful, "I think you're overreacting. Surely you've seen other men nude before." He kept getting closer. "Is there a reason I make you so uncomfortable?"

'Yes' I thought. "No." I said as forcefully as I could but I felt myself blush. Damn mutinous body. I closed my eyes briefly then looked toward the window.

"I think you're lying, Merlin." I shivered. Why is he acting like this? "I could throw you in the stocks for that you know."

"Maybe I'd rather go to the stocks than be stuck here with you." I was shocked that that had actually came out of my mouth and even more so that my voice didn't waver. I even kept my face pointed at the window.

"Idiot," his tone was softer than it should have been. He was just trying to freak me out, get back at me. Sadly it was working. "I can see, like everything else, you're going to make me do all the work."

My heart sped up at those words; what did he mean? I looked back at Arthur and found that he had closed the distance between us. My breath hitched and I attempted to step back. My movement, however, was halted by a pair of strong hands on my waist.

"What are you doing Arthur?" My voice was far too meek for my liking. I wanted to sound angry not short of breathe.

"You must really think me a complete moron." Before I could have responded I found myself slammed against the wall behind me. I would have thought he was angry if not for the fact that he had been extremely controlled and the impact didn't hurt at all. It was simply to keep me from running I guess. As if my feet would have listened anyway.

"No, Sire." was all I said, my tongue had decided of its own accord not to move anymore. The only thing I could do was stare back at indecipherable pale blue eyes that looked intently into mine.

But when I saw that smug little grin grace his lips I suddenly found my voice.

"Yes, Actually I do. You are insufferable, narcissistic, and a complete and utter prat!" I sounded angry, which was good because that what I wanted to sound like "You are the most conceded man I have ever met! You think you know everything there is to know about everyone!" I was practically screaming now. "But guess what you jerk, there are so many things about me don't know and many more that you will never know, things you can't!" I clamped my hands over my mouth and my eyes felt like they were going to jump out.

I realized how close I came to revealing way too many things about myself and began to cry. Why did I cry? I blamed it on a mental breakdown; after all, I almost ruined everything in a fit of anger and confusion. I'm supposed to be better than that. Arthur's grip lessened and I took the opportunity to run for the door as soon as his hands left my hips.

"Wait!" he said but there was no way in hell I was going to stop. It was bad enough I had started crying in front of the most masculine guy I knew but I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. There was no way he was going to find out any of my secrets.

I reached the door and began to open the thing only to have it slammed back shut by an arm that brushed past my head. Another arm grabbed my shoulder and I was turned around slowly, almost tenderly.

"Please, I'm sorry, I have to go." I was pitiful. I kept my eyes averted at all cost.

"No," I swore there was pain in his voice, but I hadn't any idea why. He grabbed my arms and held me against the door. "Merlin," his pauses seemed to last for eternity, and I was tired of being pushed against walls like some helpless damsel. "Damn it, look at me." But I couldn't. I managed to gaze in the direction of his chest but I there was the best I could do. "Merlin, I'm sorry."

Of course at that my eyes flickered to his, getting apologies from him is about as easy as deciphering those stupid riddles that damn dragon likes to speak in. What I saw in his eyes made my heart ache. His eyes mirrored the emotions I felt; anger, fear, overwhelming sadness, and regret.

He pulled me into a hug but I didn't move, I didn't understand. "I'm so sorry Merlin. I thought… I thought I saw something… but obviously I was wrong. Please forgive me." I rested my head on his shoulder and cried again. I really needed to stop that, but he was so close, yet so far away.

In my hysteria I stared to mumble incoherent things. When I started to concentrate on the words I could faintly make out what I was saying. There were cries about dragons, then huffs about money and status, and a few things about magic and my old home. Thankful Arthur didn't seem to understand any of it. The last thing that came out of my mouth, however, was a soft but strangely pronounced "I love you."

My cries stopped abruptly at those words and I felt Arthur stiffen. I tried with all my might to rip out of his embrace but to no avail. "I'm sorry," I heard myself mutter. "I don't know what I'm talking about." One thing about having an out of body experience was that it gave me an opportunity to see just how bad a liar I truly was. "I must be sick; I really should go to see Gaius." Arthur's arms only tightened around me and I began to panic. He was going to freaking kill me and he didn't even know I was magic.

I let my body go limp. If it wasn't for Arthur holding me up I would have hit the ground. But then I heard something that immediately pulled me back to reality. Arthur was laughing. He was laughing at me. I bared my soul to him and all he could do was laugh.

"You're truly are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life." Was the next thing to leave his mouth and I was completely lost. Why did he sound relieved and why was he insulting me while I was having a full blown panic attack?

He shifted against me, still holding me up, but he was now an arm's length away. I felt cold without his body and without his shoulder my head fell forward with my chin tucked onto my chest.

"Merlin, please look at me." He sounded so calm, so gentle. I managed to force my head up and looked at his face. His eyes were moist, though he most definitely hadn't cried; his cheeks were still dry. He was smiling at me. His mouth so wide his eyes were beginning to be squished shut. I was completely lost now, but his smile was so sweet, so toothy and so sweet, I found it difficult to concentrate. I felt my body relax like it knew everything was going to be okay even though my head was still telling me I was going to die. Then he did it. His smile dropped slightly and his eyes opened and he looked at me so softly. "I love you too. I've loved you for such a long time."

I'm pretty sure he went to kiss me at that point but of course, me being me, I passed out.

_*A short while later*_

I found myself lying down and thinking that I had just had the most horrible dream in the entire world. I was angry and sad, but then I realized how soft my bed was. Actually it wasn't all that soft but it was comfy, and fuzzy, and it was moving. It was very soothing, rhythmically going up and down and up and down. There was also this very soft thumping noise right in my ear that was also quite soothing. And of course whatever was rubbing circles on my back through my shirt didn't hurt either.

The motile pillow bed thing I was resting on realized I was awake because it started to talk to me. It sounded muffled so all I could do was hum what I hoped to be appropriate responses. Then it laughed. I knew the laugh. It was Arthurs laugh. That was when I realized my living breathing pillow bed thing was Arthur. My body stiffened but before I could bolt that thing that had been making circles on my back, I figured it out to be Arthur's arm, wrapped around my waist. His other arm reached out onto mine which I had found to have been wrapped around my pillow's nicely defined abs.

"It's okay Merlin." That voice was so nice. "Relax." Which I did, everything was coming back; my tears, Arthurs laughing, my impromptu "I love you" followed by his. Then I remember that he had been in nothing but his underwear the entire time. I slowly moved the hand I had rested on Arthur's stomach to the covers just inches above our waists. After a quick peek I verified that that was still all he had on while I was still fully dressed. He chuckled. I didn't know if I was relieved that he was a gentleman and didn't grope me while I was unconscious or disappointed. "I can't believe you fainted." And just like that the moment was over. The smug prat's smugness oozed out of those few words, I bet he was even smiling.

"I most certainly did not faint; I merely passed out because you held me to tight. You constricted blood flow to my legs causing me to become light headed and fall unconscious." That sounded good, and it was nicely coherent since I had just woken up. I'd pat myself on the back, if I wasn't too comfortable to move.

"Like I said, you fainted."

"Do you want me to go? Is that it?" I felt those arms once again tighten around me and I would be lying if I said I most definitely didn't almost 'pass out' again. "I thought not."

"Can you at least promise me you won't fain… pass out every time I try to kiss you?" He moved his arm to continue making those circles that I had unintentionally stopped with my misguided attempt of escape that had, thankfully, been foiled.

"Only if next time you promise to brush your teeth first." I can't help but smile as I snuggled into the warmth that is Arthur; my human pillow.

"My breath is always pleasant. I am royalty. It's in my blood to be prefect all of the time."

"Oh I beg to differ." I sat up as to better look at the very ignorant man that I happened to laying on top of. "Your breath can be rancid sometimes. I don't even know what you have to eat to get the kind of breath you have in the mornings." Even though I had done nothing but insult him he still had that smile on his face. A smile that made him look like the cat that caught the canary. The canary wasn't in that bad of shape either. "What are you so happy about?" I was sure my face showed that I was all too aware of what made my prince so happy.

"You love me," Again I blushed, if I continued that way my face would forever be as red as a tomato. "And I love you." Yup, I am most defiantly going to be doomed with a red face until the day I die.

The moment was perfect. Well, it was almost perfect. Something was missing and I'm sure I knew exactly what it was. I felt my body fall slightly.

"You never did tell me what was in that drink." He said with a playful smile. His hand moved from my back to my hair. He softly pushed my head back on his chest.

"I guess I didn't," this really wasn't what we needed to be talking about. "Does it really matter? It worked didn't it." I raised my head to look into his eyes once again.

"Yeah, it did." His face became serious. "What's wrong?" He sat up, effectively making me sit up as well, and rubbed my shoulders. I guess my face was a little more expressive than I thought.

"I…" I took a deep breath, "There is… something, no... um."

"Merlin?" His hand came up to cup my cheek but I pushed it away.

"Wait, I need to say this…" I remained silent as I tried to calm my nerves. This was all so new and I really don't want to make Arthur have to think about this so soon. He looked so happy, but I knew the longer I waited the worse things would get.

"Merlin!" My eyes narrowed in an attempt to convey the message for him to not interrupt my thinking. He didn't seem to have gotten the message and he looked as the he was about to protest again.

"Hush! I really need to tell you something." His eyes softened and his mouth frowned. I gulped. "Remember when I said that there were things about me you don't know?" He nodded but remained silent and I affectionately rubbed one of my hands soothingly up and down his bare chest. "And how I said there were things you couldn't know."

"Merlin." Why does he have to sound so understanding about things he couldn't possibly understand.

"No, stop. I have to-" his hand grabbed my halting its movements.

"No, you stop. You don't have to-"

"Arthur!" I was getting to be very exasperated. I tried to get my hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"Mer_lin_!" Of course, he sounded like he was too. He pulled my hand causing me to fall closer to his side.

"ARTH-" That time he decided to try a new approach to shut me up, using his lip to kiss me instead of yelling at me with them. It was my first kiss. It was our first kiss, and he was using it to shut me up. I didn't really mind though, at least didn't at that moment. Of course I was defiantly going to give him hell when he stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Merlin.

I know it's been too long but I rewrote this thing at least 6 times, 2 of which I started over from scratch.

Same warnings apply as in the 1st chapter.

Characters are still _slightly_(yeah right) OOC

Chapter 2

Somehow the prick managed to get me back on my back on the bed without breaking our kiss. The real mystery, though, was how I had managed to walk backwards without falling. Seriously, that was a bloody miracle right there.

I really did need to get him to get off me though. I knew I was frustrated with him, but I couldn't for the life of me remember why. Coherency is somewhat tricky when there is a tongue shoved down your throat… Someone else's tongue at least. Well hell, even if your own tongue was shoved down… Wait! Irrelevant.

I'm sure Arthur wouldn't be happy if he knew that I wasn't paying any attention to his-

"Merlin?" His lips were still on my own. "As your prince I order you to kiss me back." He began kissing again before I could rebuke that comment and everything that was wrong with it. So I just glared at him until he stopped; my mouth an unmoving fortress of displeasure.

After a minute or so of him trying to reopen my lips with his tongue he gave up with a sigh. "Fine, _Mer_lin. What?"

"First off don't think that that little trick will ever work again. Unlike you I have self control and cannot be lead astray by such… promiscuous tactics."

"Don't you mean you got too distracted by that underused head of yours? I swear I could feel your brain switching topics during that kiss. If it were anyone else I'd be offended." Damn his smirk pissed me off sometimes.

"Arthur," I said in the sweetest most innocent voice I could muster, "Can't you go back to not being a total arse, I found that you much better company." I ran my hand up and down his arm as I would an agitated child.

"Look who's got his bite back." His tone was playful. I find myself rather fond of playful Arthur. It's almost as nice as caring Arthur.

Well it was until he put my arms over my head and began tickling me with his free hand; him and his incessant knight training. Of course, the image of the knights tickling each other during practice would have had me in a fit of laughter if I wasn't already being assaulted Arthurs.

"Stop" I say between fit of laughter. "Ser-" Damn "-ious-" Him "-ly". He finally stopped. "Do not do that agai-", and he did. "I give! You WIN!"

"Hm, and what do I win?" His fingers remained idle by my ribs and his eyes roamed over my body.

"Not that, you presumptuous pervert." I tried to wiggle free but him straddled me made that an impossible feat. "Get off Arthur."

"Has anyone told you that your mood swings are worse than Morgana's?" He sat back letting me push myself up to sit Indian style in front of him.

"If that's your pitiful attempt to apologize it needs work." I folded my arms and looked as petulant as I could.

"I think one apology a day is good enough." He was serious about that. I just gaped at him like he was an idiot, because, in all honesty, he was.

"More like once every hour with your track record." I was finding it difficult to stay mad at the oblivious blonde.

"Maybe if I got a reward when I apologized I'd be more inclined to comply." His hand was making lazy circles on my thigh. I grabbed his hand and shoved it back in his lap.

"That would completely invalidate the apology. And why, may I ask, do I have a feeling your 'reward' is something dirty?" I'm not sure if the way he's looking at me was making me feel nervous or excited. I think considering the strength difference nervous. Wait! I'm magic.

Damn, I'm magic. That was the cause of my frustration.

"Because it is, most certainly, very dirty." He noticed my lack of enthusiasm when he finished teasing me. "Merlin? I wasn't serious, well maybe I was a little serious, but that's not the point. I didn't mean to upset you… again." He rubbed a hand on my cheek. "I'm must be the worst lover ever. It's not even midday and I think I've made you cry at least four times."

"I'm not crying, prat." I quickly wipe away the evidence to the contrary.

"Of course that would be what you take form that sentence." What did I miss? And why does he always have to look at me like I'm a moron?

Because, obviously, I am one. "Lover?" I all but squeaked out. He moved his hand up and ruffled my hair

"What else would you call me?" In any other circumstance I could have given him a fairly lengthy list of names to use but this wasn't a time for that. This was serious time. Seriously.

"Bigheaded blowhard comes to mind." What did I just say? I was supposed to be serious.

"You insolent little twit!" He smacked the side of my head. It hurt. I was not happy and now had a headache. But before I could so much as utter a single syllable he had pushed me back on the bed. "I try being nice, like you asked me to, and you call me names that I'm pretty sure you just made up on the top of your head." I, of course smile at this which, unfortunately, wasn't the right response. "You could at least attempt to deny it!"

That vein on his head is getting pretty big now. He's so adorable when his irritated. But, sadly, I should end this before he gets livid. How should I fix this? I think he's still talking to me.

"-are by far the-"

Yup, still going at it. How should I shut him up? I know!

"You're not even payi-" My lips cut him off. If he can use kisses as weapons so can I.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." I felt his smile on my lips.

"Doesn't matter as long as it works?" He chuckled into my mouth so I'm fairly certain think it worked. That was until his hand started moving down my chest.

"No." I said as I turned my head. I wasn't going to let _it_ happen like this.

"You are such a girl Merlin."His head fell onto my shoulder.

"I'm not!"

"I think you are." He put his hands on either side of my head and lifted himself up giving me an 'I-dare-you-to-argue' look.

"You think wrong, like usual." I glared into his sky blue eyes; unwavering.

"Prove it."

"NO. Arthur let go of my pants!" He chuckles again. He thought this was a game. "ARTHUR!"

"Let go of my hands Merlin."

"No."

"Is that your new favorite word?" I thought about that for a moment.

"Yes."

"Smartass." But he sat up and let go of me.

"If you think I'm such a girl, I'll act like one" he gaffed at that.

"You mean act more like a girl than you already do."

"Prat. You have to woo me." I smirked. Take that.

"Woo you?" He raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"Yes." I sat up as well. I might get a nice pair of abs at this rate. Up and down then down and up, repeat. Again.

"Like flowers and candy?" This really isn't that confusing.

"Among other things." He stood up and walked toward his closet.

"Fine, I can manage that. Prepare to be wooed." I got off the bed.

"So, what does that mean?"

"Go get dressed for a hunting trip." I could hear the smug smile on his lips even if I couldn't see it.

"That isn't proper wooing. I hate hunting trips!" I tossed my hands in the air to further exaggerate my annoyance.

"Just do it!"

"Fine" I stomped out of the room like a champ. Stupid royal pain in my butt.

X

XX

X

"Merlin!" Man he is impatient. I just finished putting on my pants and he's already here. "Unlock the door."

"I'm not decent" I yell at him through the door.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" I threw a shoe, hard. There was a large bang as a result.

"Did you just throw something at me?" He sounded so surprised, as if I would never do such a thing.

"No, I think your finally losing your mind." I said in false sympathy. "Have you already told your father your going hunting?"

There was a long pause after that.

"I'll be right back. You had better be ready when I get back though. And don't' roll your eyes at me!" I stopped mid roll.

"You can't prove a thing." I heard stomping as he made his way back down. I was just glad Gaius was out so he didn't jump to any conclusions. Not that he would ever figure out what was really going on. I hoped.

X

XX

X

"Why don't I get to ride a horse?" I really didn't expect to be following Arthur threw Camelot without a horse. I think he was punishing me for not putting out. This is not proper wooing at all!

"Shut up Merlin. We're almost out to the gates." He didn't even turn to look at me. It was then, as I was intensely staring at his back that I noticed he had no hunting equipment. He did, however, have a box behind him.

"What's in the box?" He stiffened a little.

"Nothing, hurry up." He kicked nudged the horse to walk faster. I nearly had to run to keep up.

Once we got a ways pass the gates he stopped abruptly. I ended up tripping when I tried to stop and landed in some dirt.

"You okay?" He sounded a little gentler now, but I was still pissed. But before  
I could even attempt to get up his feet were on the ground and his hands were on my shoulders. He lifted me up, what seemed, effortlessly.

He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine before I realized I was vertical. When the kiss broke him was smiling at me again. "So clumsy. Alright, up you go."

"What?"

"I'm putting you on the horse now." He spun me back around, I was going to get dizzy if he kept doing that, and moved his hands to my waist. Well, waist is a little higher than where he placed his hands but that's neither here nor there.

"Kick your leg over when I pick you up, and please don't kick my horse." After I was up he jumped on behind me. "Just lean back against me now and relax."

"You planned this didn't you?" I said in fake shock,

"Of course." He whispered into my ear as he snaked an arm around my waist. "Relax, I won't let you fall."

"That's because you'd rather be the one to push me off." I rested my head against his shoulder and put an arm over his.

"That would only hurt my cause."

"And what, prey tell, is your cause?" He licked my ear before the horse leered forward.

"You'll see." His tone was menacing but I couldn't have cared less at that moment.

After about twenty minutes I realized something was different than when I first hopped on the horse. There was something digging into my back.

"Arthur." My voice was a little shaky.

"Mhm." He sounded content, which only further caused my discomfort.

"Tell me there's a hunting knife in your pocket." He shifted; it was defiantly not a hunting knife. My eyes bulged a little when he moaned quietly behind me.

"I have a hunting knife in my pocket." LIAR!

"Okay." I squeaked a lot more than I thought I did and he needed to stop chuckling so much.

"What about you?" he sounded way too cocky… arrogant! Damn.

"What about me?" I didn't think I really wanted to know.

"You got a toy in your pocket for me." I almost didn't notice his hand slide down my torso. I grabbed it before it got to low.

"I most certainly do not!"

"Honestly I'm not surprised." What did that mean? Then I thought about what said. I had made a very stupid mistake. Of course my face turned a little pink too. At least he can't see it.

"I do!" he smirked behind me. I could feel it. "It's just not for you."

"Well, you can play with my 'hunting knife' any time you want to." That cheeky basterd. "I really hate that I can't see you blushing right now."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Don't lie; your ears are turning red." Damn ears; traitorous little buggers.

"Are we there yet?" A subtle change of topic.

"Actually we are."

"Where are we, exactly?" He got off the horse and pulled me off, cradling me in his arms. I am not a girl!

"Put me down now."

"No." he planted a kiss on my lips as though that would end my disapproval of this situation.

"Right Now."

"NO." Kiss.

"Now."

"No." Kiss.

"ARTHUR!"

"Yes." Kiss.

By this point I was giggling. My manly honor is all but lost.

"Merlin grab the basket would you."

"I would be more than happy to, if you'd be so kind as to put me down."

"No." I let out a growl. "It's right there so just grab it."

"Fine." I stewed in silence for a moment as he carried me before my curiosity got the better of me. "What's in it?"

"Well, open it and find out." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, I guess, it was.

I opened the box top see a rather large blanket… I know it wasn't the most rational conclusion to jump to but it's me. What did you really expect? "PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

Arthur stopped at this and just stared down at me. "Seriously, that is where your mind goes? You have no faith. No faith at all." He continued walking. "Move the blanket idiot."

It was a picnic! "A PICNIC?" I looked up in time to see him roll his eyes. "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, but close your eyes." I decided to listen to him for once. "You actually did it!"

"Don't sound so shocked." I huffed.

After a few minutes of walking, or well, of being carried I felt him lower my kegs. "Keep your eyes closed, and hand me the blanket." I did. This was getting interesting.

"Alright, open your eyes." I hesitated. "What is it now?"

"You kept your clothes on, right?" Better to be safe than sorry. Instead of answering he pulled my hand to his still clothed, with a few of the top buttons undone, chest. I smiled and opened my eyes.

Gorgeous was the first word that came to mind. First off he had already set up the entire picnic; food set out, napkins and plates, and the most delicious looking cake I've ever seen. Second we were in a small opening surrounded by trees that towered over us while the ground was overwhelmed with various wild flowers. And third, and probably the most endearing, was Arthur looking the most exposed I've ever seen him, like he thought I wouldn't be completely floored by this.

I ended up completely losing control and jumping on him. He, being Arthur, caught me as I wrapped my legs around him and covered his face in pecks.

"Arthur did good?" he said with a laugh

"Yes, he did Great."

"So do you want to eat now?"

"In a minute." he laughed again and it was the perfect moment. Until-

"I could have dessert first."

"In a minute." I snuggled into his chest. My arms around his neck, it was actually a little uncomfortable. I was a little too tall and my waist was up by my neck.

"I didn't mean the cake babe." I immediately jumped from his embrace.

"Babe! That doesn't work for me at all. And what do you mean not the cake?" His smirk answered that question. "PERVERT!" I didn't even try to hide my smile and he laughed harder at that than anything else today. He started pulling me to the blanket.

"Open up." He said once we were seated.

I stared blankly at him. I then blinked. Once, twice, three times and then it was my turn to laugh. "What? Arthur I can feed myself."

"No, It's our first date and I want to make it the best date ever! Now open." I was going to say something about not knowing that this was a date but I liked being waited on for once.

So I complied and found a sweet berry place in my mouth. As I chewed He ate one himself. This continued for a bit before he got daring. He grabbed one of the large barriers and started moving it towards my lips only to pull it away. I raised an eyebrow in question as he put half of it in his own. His lips turned into a smile around it and he moved in closer. I leaned in and bit into the berry; our lips meeting around it. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before leaning back.

"So cute when you blush." I just rolled my eyes and swallowed.

When all the 'real' food was eaten Arthur pulled the cake to be between us. "We don't have anything to eat it with." I frowned.

"Open up." Was his reply.

He grabbed a piece of cake with his hand and raised it to my mouth just like the berries. I shook my head in disbelief. "If only the king could see you now."

He snorted. "I think me using my hands to eat cake would be the least of his worries at this point."

X

XX

X

~_Four days later_~

Once again I found myself stumbling into the royal bed; Arthur had this incessant need to pull me on top of him when I tried to wake him up these days. He would then proceed to kiss my forehead, temples, and then the corners of my eyes, cheekbones, nose, and finally my mouth. I never in a million years would have believed that after our first kiss he would get so touchy- feely. I mean before, Arthur seemed to be adverse to anything tactile; entirely Uther's fault of course. It didn't help that he never knew a mother to get any physical signs of affections from. Still, who was I to argue if he wanted to touch?

The kissing itself it was good, extremely good, unsettling good actually. It was clear that he had done the kissing thing before. I wasn't sure I liked that idea very much. I needed to find out who else he had been kissing. Maybe put a little curse on them; nothing too bad, really!

I guess he noticed that my mind had begun to wander because he started to speak to me. He didn't move his mouth as he began and it tickled.

"Merlin" a mildly annoyed tone, "It really works better when both parties participate."

"Don't do that, it tickles." I replied into his lips as he chuckled. I felt his lips twist into a smile and couldn't help that mine followed. "If you don't let go of me and get up you're going to be late for training with the knights." As I tried to pull back he groaned; his arms tightened around my waist trapping my arms along my sides and.

"Don't bring up the knights while we're in my bed," he switched our positions so that he was now flattening me under his weight, "and as for the tardiness; a prince is never late. He is merely not as early as everyone else."

"Get off me! You're going to crush me!" I could feel my insides being compressed; although, honestly, I could think of worse ways to perish.

"Are you calling me fat Merlin? I don't appreciate that at all." He emphasized his point by sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

"Ow! Arthur! Sto- OW!" I would have shoved him away if my arms weren't bound to my sides and I think he wasn't taking me seriously. People tend to do that when you laugh out loud in the middle of a protestation. He mumbled something unintelligible after he unclenched his teeth. Thankfully after that he released my arms then shifted his weight onto one elbow. I could breathe again; thank the higher powers that be.

"Don't bite me!" He merely grinned, running a hand up my arm while I glared.

"You know, this would be much more fun if you didn't have that shirt on." I responded with a glare. "Don't look at me like that." His hand went up to my face; his thumb caressing my cheek. He looked so serene that I almost forgot about the pain he had caused moments earlier, but only almost; and almost only counted in that stupid game those knights play with horse shoes. It also wasn't helping that he didn't have on a shirt, very distracting; what's more I distinctly remember him making me put one on him before I was allowed to go to my own room.

"You are quite right _sire_," I didn't change my expression, "but I feel I should tell you that it would most likely be frowned upon for me to run around the castle shirtless for your amusement."

"True. I don't very much like the idea of anyone seeing anymore of you than necessary anyway." I felt my eyebrow jump up all on its own. I needed to stop letting Gaius rub off on me. "We can avoid all that you know?"

"What, other people seeing me more than necessary?" He was being serious. Did he freaking plan on locking me in a tower above his room?

"Yes." I sat up causing him to scoot further down the bed. I didn't like this plan one but.

"But I like seeing other people. I don't want to never see anyone ever again" He crossed his arms. I was too busy going through possible escape scenarios to pay any heed to his bemused expression.

"No, Merlin tha-" I cocked my head slightly sideways, before I spoke.

"What about Gaius? Surely you wouldn't deny an old man to see his son-like apprentice." I put on my best pouty face.

"No, Mer-" He said as he shook his head.

"No, you won't deny him, or no, I can't see him." My eyes probably looked like slits by that point.

"What do you think-"

"I would hope that you would trust me enough to let me at least see my mentor."

"It's not tha-"

"So you don't trust Gaius?" He was getting more confusing by the second. And if he thought for one second that I would go along with any scheme that involved me becoming a recluse he was in for quite a shock. "What can you possibly think Gaius-"

"MERLIN!" He grabbed my shoulders. "It's not about Gaius. Hell, I didn't mean that I was going to lock up somewhere so no one would ever see you again." Oh, well, I totally knew that. "Damn Merlin you could let me finish a sentence once in a while you know."

"Where would the fun be in that?" I gave him my best innocent smile then rubbed my cheek on the back of his hand.

"So you enjoy driving my bonkers?" He turned his hand to pinch my cheek. I pushed his arm away and rubbed.

"What were you getting at when you said 'We can avoid all that you know?', because that sounds very sinister." I changed the topic before I could get myself in trouble. Was it my fault he became twice as much fun to look at when he was annoyed? Plus, I did want to know.

"I merely meant that we could skip the walking through the castle part." Okay that made no sense. How was I supposed to get from my room to his without walking through the castle, and why was he looking at me with that smirk? "You have absolutely no idea what I'm saying do you." And it was gone only to be replaced by his 'God help me' face.

He leaned back and began to rub his temples. I had no clue what was going on any more. Honest. His chuckling didn't help with the confusion.

"We should probably get you ready for training." I said in my 'I'm-sorry-I-did-whatever-it-was-that-I-did-that-made-you-upset-with-me-and-that-I'm-not-aware-of-what-it-was-so-please-forgive-me-anyways' voice.

He shook his head before leaning in and gently kissing me. "I was telling you that I wanted you to stay here tonight." He ruffled my hair as he pulled back.

"Where would I sleep? I'm not staying on the floor." That would be less comfortable than my bed.

"I meant in my bed… with me." Oh! I felt my entire body flush.

"I… um, well… it… I" It was getting really hot all of a sudden.

"If you find the idea of sharing my bed that repugnant" He let the sentence trail off. His body shifted and his face was downcast but his tone was teasing, so I was pretty sure he wasn't seriously offended. I still felt the need to explain.

"Arthur, I didn't mean it like that." My voice was quiet and I felt slightly uncomfortable. I couldn't look at him "It's just this is so new. I don't know if I'm ready for that." When I looked up his expression was soft.

"Merlin. I'm not trying to rush you, really. I just thought it would be nice." He stood up and offered me his hand. "I really just want you in my arms when I go to sleep and when I wake up." He pulled me up and embraced me in his arms "I hate it when I don't know where you are." His hold tightened around me and he nuzzled into my neck.

"You really are a softy aren't you?" I couldn't hide my laugh.

He stiffened. "I deny such accusations."

"You can deny it all you want but I know the truth… You do know I can take care of myself right? I mean you don't have to treat me like a helpless baby." If only he knew.

"If you say so." He pulled back so we could look at one another but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"I do! If anyone should be taking care of anybody it's me to you." His face went quizzical. Yes, quizzical.

"How so Merlin?" That stupid smirk! I wanted so much to wipe it off his face. I needed to tell him. Damn it. It was such a nice morning.

"You remember the day we first met?" His expression changed to one of confusion but he nodded in confirmation. "You said there was something about me, but you didn't know what."

"Yes, I remember. I was there."

"Hush." I placed my hands over his and squeezed. "This is important."

"The same important thing you wanted to discuss the first time you were in my bed." His face got serious and he brought one of my hands to his chest, above his heart and moved the other one over my own. "Merlin, No matter what you tell me it won't change this." He let out a sigh. "You don't need to be nervous. I promise." I really wished I could believe that.

I felt a tear falling down my cheek when I closed my eyes. I really didn't want things to change. I didn't want what I just finally was able to get to be ripped away again. "I love you." I tried to open my eyes. I had to have eye contact when I told him. "I want you to still want me in your bed when this has been said."

"So that's a yes." His untimely humor made it possible to open my eyes and I tried to smile but my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

I just nodded eagerly. The tears had started their relentless track down my cheeks. Arthur let go of my hands and moved me back into his arms. It felt safe; I couldn't lose this.

"Merlin, say it." He softly whispered in my ears

"I can't." My voice cracked.

"Yes you can. It's safe here."

"I know, but I can't."

"Say it." He sounded so comforting, so sure. It's almost… no. It can't be. He couldn't.

"You know." It wasn't a question. He knew.

"Say it. I want you to tell me."

I still couldn't do it. My body ached as much as my head. I was suddenly so tired.

"Merlin, I want to hear you tell me. Trust me. I trust you." His hand began making circles on my back. He found out pretty soon how well that comforted me.

"But you know. I should be dead." His arms stilled.

"No. "

"But it's your duty."

"My duty is to do what is best for Camelot. If I lost you Camelot would lose its Prince, its future King. I couldn't live without you and you always say I'll be a great King, the best."

"You will be."

"Only because you taught me what's really important Merlin. You make me better."

"But I'm magic." A whisper was the best I could do.

Arthur turned his face to mine and kissed my cheek. "I know and I promise no one, not even my father, will touch you."

"I'm magic and you say magic is evil and horrid, so I'm evil and horrid."

"You're not. You are the kindest most decent person I have ever or will ever meet." He kissed my cheek again. "You'd never betray me, never hurt me or Camelot. You are the true power behind the throne… or you will be." I felt him smile against my cheek

"I'm tired." My body was heavy. It was still early in the day but I felt like I'd been up all day, mucking the stables. "So you don't hate me now?"

"Never." His arms tightened even more around me. I stayed in his arms for what seemed like a life time. My emotions were a whirlwind in my mind and he just stood there keeping me grounded. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How long have you known?" I breathed into his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." He pulled away and walked to his clothes.

"I think it does." He let out another sigh.

"Honestly, how many times did you think I'd have to fall unconscious in the middle of a fight or catastrophe only to awaken with everything being, relatively, worked out before I figured it out? At one point I just started lying on the floor and closing my eyes." He was smirking again.

"Prat." He laughed and laid me back on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and stood up.

"Idiot… Take a nap here, I'll be back later today, Okay? We'll talk more than if you want." With that he leaned over to kiss my forehead before grabbing his things and leaving me to sleep.


End file.
